


One Less Star Up In Heaven

by robinasnyder



Series: Rooftops [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has the unfortunate duty of informing Gavin that Gadreel is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Star Up In Heaven

Gavin had just lit a cigarette for his client when someone walked into the alley way. Everyone on this street knew this was his spot. So it was another hooker. Probably. He was going to guess another John, or maybe a police officer. Well, he didn’t care. Their clothes were back on. He’d even been paid already. This was just client relations. 

“You should go,” a deep, gravelly voice said. Gavin shivered. The voices weren’t the same at all, but it reminded him of Gadreel. 

The client turned and left without a word, without his cigarette and without his fancy lighter. Gavin dropped the cig and rubbed it out with his foot. The lighter he put in his pocket. 

“So, should I be thanking you?” Gavin asked. He was still facing the spot on the brick wall where his client had been. 

“Not particularly,” the stranger said. 

“Are you an angel?” Gavin asked. 

“Yes,” the stranger said immediately. 

Gavin turned and looked at the angel. He was tall, maybe as tall as Gad. He looked like a business man. He looked like one of Gavin’s clients. Except for those intense blue eyes. Those came from heaven for sure. 

“Did Gad send you?” Gavin asked. 

The angel hesitated. “In a way,” he said. 

“So, you’re not one of his little soldiers,” Gavin said with a teasing smile. He knew Gadreel had soldiers, or he was higher up in something to have people who answered to him. Gad had never sent any of them to Gavin before, but Gad had been busy and maybe he wanted someone to check on Gavin. 

God knew that Gadreel hated when Gavin worked the street. 

“Gadreel is dead,” the angel said flatly. 

Gavin felt his heart drop into his stomach. “No….. no it can’t be. You can’t kill an angel.” 

“I promise that you can.” The angel said. “He died to help defeat a common enemy.” 

“Did… what happened?” Gavin asked weakly. 

The angel let out a sigh, like he actually needed to breathe. “Gadreel and I were captured and locked up in heaven.” 

“No!” Gavin found himself almost shouting. “He wouldn’t have stood that.” 

“He didn’t,” the angel said. “He destroyed himself rather than stay there… and in doing so he freed me so I could beat the one who’d put him back there.” 

Gavin felt moisture come to his eyes. “Gad would do that,” he whispered. 

“He asked me for something,” he said. “He asked me to find an old soul that didn’t belong and find a way to get you help.” 

“He’d do that too,” Gavin said. He felt his face crumple and the tears start to come. “He loved me. He would be stupid enough to waste his dying request on me.” His original accent slipped out full force. He couldn’t stop it, the same way he couldn’t stop his tears. 

The angel walked over to him. He handed him a plastic bag. Gavin took it. He knew what it was. He’d see it on TV. Personal affects. Gavin ripped it open and pulled out the hoodie and leather jacket that Gadreel wore all the time. He pressed his face into it. He could still smell Gad all over it. 

He pulled it on. It was big on him. He didn’t care.

There was something else in the bag, a wallet. Gavin pulled it out, looking at driver’s license. 

Apparently Gad’s vessel had been named Tyler young. 

Gavin swallowed and snapped the wallet shut. He slipped it into the pocket of Gadreel’s coat. Then he looked at the angel. 

“Thanks,” he bit out. 

“That’s not the help,” the angel said. He produced a duffle bag out of thin air. “I was understanding that you lacked funds and documentation. You don’t anymore.” The angel held the bag out for him. 

Gavin took it. There were new clothes in it, nicer than what Gavin had been able to scrounge together. He also found cash, a debit card, social security card, birth certificate and driver’s license. All things he’d been told he needed.

He looked up at the angel who was looking at him expectantly. 

“I’d rather have Gad back,” Gavin said. 

“I am not surprised,” then angel said. “He saved us.” 

“I don’t care,” Gavin snapped. A sob came out of his mouth. He hadn’t stopped crying yet. His one friend, the one person who really loved him was dead now. 

“I know,” the angel said. “Can I take you somewhere?” 

“No,” Gavin said. “Go away. You’ve done enough.” He looked away. He zipped the duffle bag closed with shaking hands and then hugged it tight to himself. 

“If you need anything, pray to Castiel and I’ll come,” the angel said. 

“Fuck off,” Gavin said. 

The angel let out another sigh, and walked away. Gavin refused to watch him, but he could hear his footsteps until they were gone. 

“Ah, Gad, what did you do?” Gavin whispered. He hugged the bag tighter. “I didn’t need nothing but you. Now I don’t have that. What did you do?”


End file.
